


missy loves you

by littleweepingdalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: can you tell i still miss missy?, inspired by their texting and me being disappointed by the lack of missy references in s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweepingdalek/pseuds/littleweepingdalek
Summary: It's been so long, and still the Doctor has nightmares about the loss of her friend.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	missy loves you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a tiny little fic that has been gathering dust since january or so.  
> I still miss Missy.

The Doctor startled.

  
A new message.

  
"what are you typing so long, doctor?"

  
She blushed. Oh God, how should she answer? Voice message? No, not now. Not ever. Nope. She...

  
No! Snap out of it, Doctor. You're an adult. You're over 2000 years of adult. It can't be that hard to record a simple voice message, now can it? And for a human. For a person you like. It's not like you have to lie in the face of a lie-detecting monster feasting on your corpse after you've told him the last lie you ever will-

  
"Just brainstorming for a comeback, haha"

  
She didn't listen to it after she'd hit sent. She just hoped it wouldn't sound as awkward as it had felt. But O didn't seem to have noticed anything. He answered with another voice message.

  
"well, let me know if you've got it. gotta go catch some sleep now, busy day tomorrow. sweet dreams, doctor.

  
He always wished her that. Didn't matter whether she slept or not. Sooner or later she would, and then, well. Sweet dreams.

  
He couldn't know she never had those. For all her happiness in her waking hours, she wouldn't wish it upon anyone to see her sleeping. In those hours, two thousand years caught up with her, and they've been very messy.

Once, he had actually called her. In the middle of her nightmare, waking her up by the sound she used for him. A chorus of some song. A light, sweet oh, repeated over and over.

  
Her pyjamas clung to her. And she shivered. Tears had found a way down her face. A moist pool had formed on her pillow. It'd been Missy, that she knew. She had dreamed about their days in the Vault, and then it took a turn. Everything burned, she lost everything. She'd been calling out for her friend in the last seconds of her dreams, screams roughing up her throat, burning up her mind.

  
When she picked up the phone, her voice still trembled, and she couldn't completely still her sob.

  
O's voice had raised in alarm. But still it remained so gentle, comforting her even after dreams as this one. "Hey.." he whispered into her ear. "It's all right, Doctor, all's fine."

  
She nodded. Then, remembering he couldn't see her, she answered him. A laugh stole his way into her voice. "Yes, yes, it is. Sorry.. I've had such an intense nightmare."

  
"Oohhh.. Falling from heights? I often get those."

  
"No. I.." She drew her legs to her chest, speaking freely. With him, it was always so easy. She couldn't tell her fam, she never did. But he seemed perfect for that. He never made her feel bad for dumping her baggage on him. And.. he was human too, and she knew it was silly, but she felt he was closer than her. 

  
"I dreamed I lost my friend again."

  
"Oh.."

  
"Yeah, I just.." she sniffed again. "God, I'm sorry. I miss her so much."

  
"What was she like?"

  
"Ah.. Well, a bit different. Don't know if you'd like her. She was.. gorgeous, you know. On the outside and on the inside. At least for me. She had her issues, and I.. I wanted to help her, but.... it didn't work."

  
She was silent, and so was he. All she heard was his soft breathing on the line. And slowly, breath after breath, she mingled hers with his, until they were in synch.

  
"I want to see her so bad." she confessed. "I want to hold her, to talk to her."

  
"What would you tell her?"

  
A sad smile. Her voice broke. All that tranquility puffed into vapour and mist.

  
"That I love her. That I love her so much."

  
He didn't say anything. She waited - but nothing happened. But she needed to hear something. She couldn't go on in silence.

  
"O? Are you still there? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.. Change of topics, if you like."

  
"I'm still here." And now it was his voice that sounded strange. His steady voice, distorted ever so slightly. "I'd like to tell that to one of my old friends too."

  
"Well.. I'm sure they love you back." She couldn't imagine a world in which anyone wouldn't.

  
"Thanks, Doctor. And I'm sure Missy loves you."

  
They continued for a few minutes, and actually got to the reason why O had called. It was odd. Something about IT matters. She didn't really get why he called her for that, he could've easily googled that.

Nevertheless, she was grateful.

  
She got up from her bed. The fam was not in the TARDIS on this day. Luckily. She grabbed her clothes, walked into the bath and asked the TARDIS to prepare for their journey. The old girl didn't like it very much, spending her free time with the Doctor chasing after the Master, but she put up with it, knowing how much her Time Lord hurt. Besides, she'd gotten a soft spot for her friend's old friend herself after the oil treatment Missy had given her.

  
And if it took them centuries, the Doctor would find the Master again.


End file.
